parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid (Moana) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: *Toddler Moana - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Young Moana - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Adult Moana - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Maui - Joaquín Mondragon (The Book of Life) *Hawk Maui - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Shark Maui - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Whale Maui - Willy the Killer Whale (Free Willy) *Iguana Maui - Rango *Bug Maui - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Fish Maui - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Pig Maui - Runt of The Litter (Chicken Little) *Starfish Maui - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Reindeer Maui - Ferdinand *Heihei - Blu (Rio) *Pua - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Chief Tui - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sina - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gramma Tala - Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Tamatoa - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Kakamora - The Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *Te Fiti - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Te Kā - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Fishermen - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *The Villagers - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time), Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians), Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy), Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Kirk Kirkendall (Hoodwinked) Scenes: *Astrid (Moana) Part 1 - Ericka's Tale *Astrid (Moana) Part 2 - "Where You Are" *Astrid (Moana) Part 3 - Montunui *Astrid (Moana) Part 4 - "How Far I'll Go" *Astrid (Moana) Part 5 - We Know The Way *Astrid (Moana) Part 6 - Beyond The Reef *Astrid (Moana) Part 7 - The Ocean is a Friend of Mine *Astrid (Moana) Part 8 - "You're Welcome" *Astrid (Moana) Part 9 - You Will Restore The Heart *Astrid (Moana) Part 10 - Beware The Weasel Guards *Astrid (Moana) Part 11 - Hero to All *Astrid (Moana) Part 12 - The Realm of Monsters *Astrid (Moana) Part 13 - "Shiny" *Astrid (Moana) Part 14 - Every Picture Tells A Story *Astrid (Moana) Part 15 - Wayfinding *Astrid (Moana) Part 16 - Zira *Astrid (Moana) Part 17 - I Am Astrid *Astrid (Moana) Part 18 - Returning The Heart *Astrid (Moana) Part 19 - Spring Sprite *Astrid (Moana) Part 20 - End Credits Rosie-0.jpg|Rosie as Toddler Moana Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Young Moana Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid as Adult Moana Joaquin-the-book-of-life-9 01.jpg|Joaquín Mondragon as Maui Tiberius in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Tiberius as Hawk Maui 69C2395D-D78A-4AA2-B748-C66D3F583B04.jpeg|Lenny as Shark Maui Willy the Whale.jpg|Willy the Killer Whale as Whale Maui Rango.jpeg|Rango as Iguana Maui Francis the Ladybug.jpg|Francis as Bug Maui Milo Fishtooth.jpg|Milo as Fish Maui runt-of-the-litter-chicken-little-66.2.jpg|Runt of the Litter as Pig Maui Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Patrick Star as Starfish Maui Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.jpg|Ferdinand as Reindeer Maui Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Heihei Meeko in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Meeko as Pua Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Captain Phoebus as Chief Tui Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg|Esmeralda as Sina ericka-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-4_03.jpg|Erika Van Helsing as Gramma Tala Captain Gutt in Ice Age- Continental Drift.jpeg|Captain Gutt as Tamatoa Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Te Fiti Zira1.png|Zira as Te Kā Tulio and miguel largest-4388.jpg|Tulio and Miguel as The Fisherman Category:Moana Movie Spoof Category:Moana Movie Spoofs Category:Justin Quintanilla